socceryarozefandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Bad Boys Brother's Blues
Der Bad Boys Brother's Blues ist der Charaktersong von Fudou, Someoka, Tobitaka und Tsunami. Gesungen wird er natürlich von deren Seiyuus Kaji Yuuki, Kase Yasuki, Mine Nobuya und Sakaguchi Shuuhei. Informationen Lyrics: Higuchi Tatsuto Komposition/Arrangement: Inazuma Educational Society Lyrics 'Japanese' ' 'みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　誤解してるぜ だれも　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかっちゃくれない 染「ちっちゃな頃からＦＷで十四で点取り屋と呼ばれたものさ。 　　激しくぶつかるハードなポジション。 　　誰が来たって負けられねぇ。 　　努力　特訓　激突　勝利　それが俺の目指すもの。 　　そしたらある日　言われたのさ　 　　「汗臭い」だってよ。あんまりだと思わねぇか？ 　　本気（マジ）でやってるだけなのに。 　　このチームの皆と一緒に俺は勝ちたいだけなんだ 　　なのに…なのによぉ！」　 綱「分かるぜ！染岡！」 染「あぁ？」 綱「だけどそんな悩み、海の広さに比べたら、ちっぽけなモンだぜ！」 染「綱波…！あ…あぁ！」 みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　誤解してるぜ だれも　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかっちゃくれない 飛「共に走ったチームを捨てて、飛び込んだのはサッカーチーム。 　　蹴りのトビーと言われた悪が、何の因果か日本代表。 　　あの日別れた仲間は言った。「世界のてっぺん取ってくれ」 　　だけど俺には眩し過ぎた。 　　光溢れるフィールドは、所詮俺は不良だから、明るい場所がガラじゃない。 　　悩み悩んで堂々巡り。 　　笑ってください。不器用な奴だと。 　　俺、イナズマジャパンに居て良いんですか？」 綱「分かるぜ、飛鷹。」 飛「！！」 綱「だけどそんな悩み、海の広さに比べたら、ちっぽけなモンだぜ！」 飛「綱波…フッ」 みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　誤解してるぜ だれも　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかっちゃくれない 不「気にくわねぇぜ、何もかも。 　　ボール蹴ってもFEEL SO BAD 　　思ってんだろ？てめぇも、てめぇも。俺のことを二流品って。 　　誰もついて来るんじゃねぇ。俺には一人が似合ってる。 　　誰もついて来れやしねぇ。てめぇ等馬鹿に追いつけない。 　　俺は行きたいだけなんだ　フットボールの向こう側。 　　だから孤独でいいんだよ。アウトローが俺のサッカー。 　　モヒカンを駆け抜ける風が冷たくてもな。 　　一人がお似合いなのさ。」 綱「なんかよく分かんねーけどよぉ、不動！」 不「！？」 綱「そんな悩み、海の広さに比べたら、ちっぽけなコトだろ！多分。」 不「綱波…。チッ…」 みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　誤解してるぜ だれも　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかっちゃくれない 綱「やれやれ！皆つまらねぇ事で悩んでるんだなぁ。 　　イナズマジャパンのムードメーカーとしては、放っちゃおけないけどさ！ 　　え？悩みが無さそうで羨ましいだって？ 　　おいおい！能天気に見えるかもしれねーけど、俺にだって悩みはあるんだぜ？ 　　明日は良い波がくるだろうか？とか。今年の秋刀魚の値段だとか。 　　あとは！イナズマジャパンのこと！ 　　いつまでこの仲間でサッカーができるんだろうなぁ… 　　ずっと一緒にプレイしたいぜ！ 　　…夕日が落ちるまでさ！」 染「分かるぜ、綱波。」 綱「えっ…！？」 染「でもそんな悩み」 飛「海の広さに比べたら、ちっぽけなこと…だろ？」 不「フッ…」 綱「みんなっ！」 みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかってくれてる これが　俺の　俺の　俺の　俺の　俺の　イナズマジャパン イナズマジャパン！ イナズマジャパン！ イナズマジャパン！ イナズマジャパン！ イナズマジャパン！ 綱「ノリだよノリ！」 染「ノリって…」 'Romaji' minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai Someoka: chichana koro kara FW de juuyon de ten toriya to yobareta mono sa. hageshiku butsukaru HAADO na POJISHON. dare ga kitatte makerarenee. doryoku tokkun gekitotsu shouri sore ga ore no mezasu mono. soshitara aru hi iwareta no sa. “ase kusai” datte yo. anmari da to omowanee ka? maji de yatteru dake nanoni. kono CHIIMU no minna to issho ni ore wa kachitai dake nan da nanoni… nanoni yoo! Tsunami: wakaru ze! Someoka! Someoka: aa? Tsunami: dakedo sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto da ze! Someoka: Tsunami…! a… aa! minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai Tobitaka: tomo ni hashitta CHIIMU wo sutete, tobikonda no wa SAKKAA CHIIMU keri no TOBII to iwareta waru ga, nanno inga ka nippon daihyou. ano hi wakareta nakama wa itta. “sekai n teppen tottekure” dakedo ore ni wa mabushisugita. hikari afureru FIIRUDO wa, shosen ore wa furyou dakara, akarui basho ga GARA ja nai. nayami nayande doudou meguri waratte kudasai. bukiyou na yatsu da to. ore, Inazuma Japan ni ite iin desu ka? Tsunami: wakaru ze, Tobitaka. Tobitaka: !! Tsunami: dakedo sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto da ze! Tobitaka: Tsunami… Fu. minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai Fudou: ki ni kuwanee ze, nani mo kamo. BOORU kettemo FEEL SO BAD omotten daro? temee mo, temee mo. ore no koto wo niryuuhin tte. dare mo tsuite kurun ja nee. ore ni wa hitori ga niatteru. dare mo tsuite kore yashi nee. temeera baka ni oitsukenai. ore wa ikitai dake nan da FUUTOBOORU no mukou gawa. dakara kodoku de iin da yo. AUTOROU ga ore no SAKKAA. MOHIKAN wo kake nukeru kaze ga tsumetaku te mo na… …hitori ga oniai na no sa… Tsunami: nanka yoku wakannee kedo yoo, Fudou! Fudou: !? Tsunami: sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto daro! tabun. Fudou: Tsunami… che… minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai Tsunami: yareyare! minna tsumaranee koto de nayanderun da naa. Inazuma Japan no MUUDOMEIKAA toshite wa, hocchaokenai kedo sa! e? nayami ga nasasou de urayamashii datte? oi oi! noutenki ni mieru kamo shirenee kedo, ore ni datte nayami wa arun da ze? ashita wa ii nami ga kuru darou ka? to ka. kotoshi no sanma no nedan da to ka. ato wa! Inazuma Japan no koto! itsumade kono nakama de SAKKAA ga dekirun darou naa… zutto issho ni PUREI shitai ze! …yuuhi ga ochiru made sa! Someoka: wakaru ze, Tsunami. Tsunami: Ee…!? Someoka: demo sonna nayami Tobitaka: umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto… daro? Fudou: Fu… Tsunami: minna! minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakatte kureteru kore ga ore no ore no ore no ore no ore no Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Tsunami: nori da yo nori! Someoka: nori tte… Deutsche Übersetzung Jeder missversteht mich mich mich mich mich Niemand versucht auch nur mich mich mich mich mich zu verstehen Someoka: Ich bin ein Stürmer seit ich klein bin und wurde Torjäger genannt als ich vierzehn war. Es ist eine harte Position die einen vor- und wieder zurücktreibt. Egal wer kommt, ich werde nicht verlieren. Harte Arbeit, Training, Kämpfe, Sieg, danach strebe ich. Und eines Tages sagte man zu mir: “Du stinkst nach Schweiß.” Wie kann nur jemand sowas sagen? Ich mache das mit vollem ernst. Ich will nur mit allen im Team gewinnen. Aber... Aber dennoch! Tsunami: Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, Someoka! Someoka: Huh? Tsunami: Aber im Vergleich zur Weite des Ozeans gibt es nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste! Someoka: Tsunami…! Y…Yeah! Jeder missversteht mich mich mich mich mich Niemand versucht auch nur mich mich mich mich mich zu verstehen Tobitaka: Das Team zurücklassend, mit dem ich immer rumhing, sprang ich über zu einem Fußballteam. Irgendwie schaffte es dieser Schläger namens Tobi the Kicker in die Nationalmannschaft. An diesem Tag sagten die Freunde, die ich zurücklies, folgendes: “Werde Weltmeister für uns.” Aber das war zu viel für mich. Das Lichtüberfüllte Feld, im Vergleich zu einem Schläger wie mir... Helle Orte sind nichts für mich. Ich sorgte und sorgte mich, bis mir jemand sagte: “Lächle doch etwas. Du bist so ein finsterer Typ.” Ist es für mich wirklich okay bei Inazuma Japan mitzuspielen? Tsunami: Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, Tobitaka. Tobitaka: !! Tsunami: Aber im Vergleich zur Weite des Ozeans gibt es nichts worüber man sch Sorgen machen müsste! Tobitaka: Tsunami… Heh. Jeder missversteht mich mich mich mich mich Niemand versucht auch nur mich mich mich mich mich zu verstehen Fudou: Es nervt mich, jede Kleinigkeit. Selbst wenn ich den Ball trete, ich fühle mich schlecht. Das ist was du denkst, eh? Du, und du. Du denkst ich bin nur zweitklassig. Wehe einer von euch denkt daran mir zu folgen! Ich bin alleine besser aufgehoben. Ich werde dafür sorgen das ihr mir nicht folgt. Ich komme an eure Dummheit einfach nicht heran. Ich will nur die andere Seite des Fußballs erreichen. Darum geht es mir alleine gut. Mein Fußball ist für Gesetzeslose. Selbst wenn der Wind der um meinen Mohawk blast kalt bis auf die Knochen ist… Ich bin alleine besser aufgehoben. Tsunami: Ich blick das nicht wirklich, Fudou! Fudou: !? Tsunami: Im Vergleich zur weite des Ozeans ist das nichts worüber man sich sorgen müsste! Wahrscheinlich. Fudou: Tsunami… che… Jeder missversteht mich mich mich mich mich Niemand versucht auch nur mich mich mich mich mich zu verstehen Tsunami: Maaaan. Jeder sorgt sich über so langweilige Dinge. Als Inazuma Japans Stimmungsmacher kann ich das aber nicht so lassen! Eh? Du bist neidisch weil ich mich um nichts sorgen muss? Hey, hey! Ich weiß ich bin sehr optimistisch, aber es gibt auch Dinge um die ich mich sorge, weißt du? Gibt es morgen gute Wellen? Was kostet der Fisch dieses Jahr? Und überhautp! Um Inazuma Japan! Ich frage mich wie lange ich mit meinen Kumpels noch Fußball spielen kann… Ich will für immer mit ihnen spielen! …Bis die Sonne den Horizont überschreitet! Someoka: Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, Tsunami. Tsunami: Eh…!? Someoka: Aber diese Sorgen… Tobitaka: Im Vergleich zur Weite des Ozeans gibt es nichts worüber man sich sorgen muss! Richtig? Fudou: Hmph. Tsunami: LEUTE~!! Jeder versteht mich mich mich mich mich Dies ist mein mein mein mein mein Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Tsunami: Reitet sie, Leute, reitet sie! Someoka: Reitet sie, sagst du… Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Character Songs Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven Character Song Album